Making Evidence
by Won'tSayI'mInLove
Summary: Picks up in the middle of Twilight, when Edward says "Alice had a little too much fun fabricating evidence." INSERT MY FF THERE! This is just like, what she was doing and the other people's reactions. It's funny, kinda. Possible onshot, depends. Enjoy!


**A/N: This is a oneshot of Twilight. Yknow when Edward says Alice had "a little bit too much fun" makin evidence for Bella supposedly falling out the window in Phoenix? Yeah. I always wondered what she did…Enjoy!**

Alice Cullen was spinning around in circles, gleefully spraying the gold-papered walls of the Hyatt with gleaming, crimson-colored blood.

It was fake blood, of course, created by Carlisle exclusively for this purpose, but it was blood-like in all possible ways. It would even match Bella Swan's DNA, if anyone thought to test it.

Emmet Cullen entered the hallway and froze. "What did you _do_?" he choked out, studying his bloodied surroundings.

Alice whipped around, her short, spiky hair whipping her in the face. She placed her hand on her hip, the other one clutching the blood-filled spray bottle. She fixed her golden-eyed stare on her brother, and smiled. "What?" she asked, her expression innocent. "Too much?"

"It looks like Edward let Rosalie get to Bella," Emmet observed, smiling.

Just then, Rosalie Hale came gliding out of her room. She paused, realizing that the carpet had made a weird _squelch! _noise when she'd stepped on it. Slowly, she tilted her head down. Her long, golden curls blocked her face, but Alice and Emmet were already familiar with the expression that was forming on her face. It was her "Ew, what the hell?" look, and now it was clouding with confusion as she saw that one of her light pink sheepskin Ugg slippers had been soaked through with blood. Carefully, Rosalie sniffed the air. "It smells like Bella. Did I get to her in my sleep or something?"

"No," Alice said, laughing musically.

"Alice. Of course. What did you do?" Rosalie smirked, looking up and stepping back into her room so her other slipper wouldn't get soaked as well.

Emmet chuckled. "I asked the same thing. Apparently, this is the evidence for Bella falling down the stairs and out the window."

Rosalie arched one perfect eyebrow. "Isn't this a little much, Alice?"

Alice snorted. "No. I'm still not done yet!"

"Still?" Rosalie and Emmet echoed, their tones disbelieving and incredulous.

Alice gestured towards the window with one pale hand as she dropped the spray bottle. "Still," she repeated.

Then, smiling excitedly, she backed towards the end of the hallway. She perched herself on the narrow windowsill at the end of the hall, grinning. Then she launched herself off, hit the ground, and took a running start at the opposing window. When she hit the very top of the stairs, right before she went down them, she leapt off and squealed. She curled into a ball not even a second before crashing through the window, laughing the whole way.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Alice squealed, her voice fading as she fell down six stories and landed in the Hyatt's small flowerbed.

"Oh my God, what is she doing?"

Emmet and Rosalie spun around to see Jasper standing there, eyes enormous and mouth hanging wide open.

"Oh, hey, Jasper," Rosalie said. "Isn't it obvious? Alice is jumping out a window."

"But…_why_?" Jasper managed.

"Making up evidence for Bella falling through the window," Emmet supplied.

"She was just acting it out for authenticity," Rosalie agreed, nodding calmly like Alice jumped out seventh-story windows everyday.

"Jasper," Alice said as she climbed the final flight of stairs, having used her vampire speed to come back as quickly as possible, "You may want to leave. This stuff is practically real blood, and the last thing we need is for you to drink our evidence." Alice flashed a teasing smile, but Jasper left anyway.

Alice sighed quietly as she peeled a crushed flower out of her short dark hair and flicked it casually, sending it flying out the broken window at the end of the hall.

"Edward will want to see this…" Jasper mumbled as he retreated to the room, shaking his head and smiling as he flipped open his phone.

Rosalie snickered to herself and went back into her room. Emmet followed her.

A few minutes later, Edward Cullen stood in the bloody hallway, grimacing and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Alice. Is there anything you don't overdo?" he asked.

Alice flashed her super-white smile at him. "Rarely."

**A/N: Well. What did you think? Tell me in a review, kay? PLEASE? Yay! -smiles-**


End file.
